


In A Moment

by thechaoscryptid



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: Three times Keith loved Matt.





	In A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I had several Katt prompts over on Tumblr and decided to smoosh them together for one bigger piece here heh

The first time it happens, both are shocked to find that they aren’t, in fact, waking up in their respective beds. The last thing Keith remembers is another late night spent up talking about the Garrison and Voltron and the Galra and everything between. Now, Coran’s waking them by banging on the door to insist Matt show up for yet another debriefing session with Shiro.

Keith’s barely able to stifle his laughter at the shock on the Altean’s face when  _ he  _ opens the door.

The second time is much the same, Keith sprawled over a couch in the castle lounge while his eyes lazily track Matt back and forth, listening to him theorize endlessly about everything and nothing at all. It’s not as big a shock to find himself staring at the ceiling when he wakes, but it  _ is  _ surprising to feel Matt’s ponytail tickling the arm he’s got hanging down to the floor.

Matt’s just as startled when his makeshift pillow gets up and leaves him to crash cheek-first into the ground. 

The third…Keith will never say it out loud, but the third is on purpose. He and Matt have been pulled in opposite directions on the ship for days, and he misses the ease with which he can  _ rest  _ in the other man’s presence. He does his best not to sleep, to linger in the moment, but when he can’t put it off any longer, he invites Matt back to his room as to not disturb the movie the other paladins have going in the lounge. Consciousness slips quickly away, and he wakes up some time later to Matt’s thumb tracing soft patterns on his hand, his eyes staring emptily at the wall. 

“Matt?”

“Hm?”

Keith is torn between selfishly asking him to continue and the  _ appropriate  _ thing, telling him he’s free to go. He sighs when Matt pauses. “That felt good.”

“Mmm.” Matt leans back against the wall and resumes the pattern, eyes slipping shut as he swallows hard. “Sleep well?”

In lieu of an answer, Keith fists his free hand in the blanket and nestles closer into the crook of his hip. It’s calming to sit here, and when Matt begins to hum, he decides it’s probably all right to try for a few more minutes. When Matt shifts below him, he clutches at his leg. “Stay?” he asks.

“You sure?” Matt asks. “I’m sure your pillow is more comfortable than my thigh.”

“Lay down with me then,” Keith blurts. “Just–” he takes a steadying breath– “don’t go just yet, okay? I like it when you’re here.”

“Ahh,” Matt says softly, relaxing into the mattress. “I’m glad.” He untangles their fingers to card his through Keith’s hair instead, scratching gently over his scalp and making Keith shiver pleasantly. “Guess we’re on the same page. I kinda like being here. With you,” he says, almost as afterthought. “I like being with you. So yeah, I’d be happy to stay.”

*

“You’ve got to take better care of yourself,” Keith grumbles. “You were a rebel, you should know how to wield a knife by now.”

Matt chuckles sheepishly as he watches his partner dig through the medicine cabinet for their bandages and antiseptic ointment. “I mean, I very nearly broke my leg tripping over a root on Olkarion once. I think I’m just a bit more accident prone than you paladins.”

Keith opens his mouth, about to scold him for using his title at home, but snaps his jaw shut when he sees the mirth in Matt’s eyes. “We’re not special,” he says. “And apparently we’re loads more careful. Dinner shouldn’t be a dangerous activity.”

“Oh, come off it.” Matt holds his finger over the bathroom sink, allowing Keith to look over the shallow wound and figure out the best way to go about bandaging it. “Maybe I just like it when you take care of me.”

“I’m sure,” Keith says. “Doubt you’ll be saying that when you get ramen tonight.”

“I can still cook,” Matt counters. “I’ve fought in worse condition, a small cut isn’t going to stop me from making a meal.” He meets Keith’s eyes in the mirror and doesn’t break his gaze as he presses a kiss to the crown of his head. “Unless you’re  _ really  _ that invested in making sure I’m never hurt again.”

Keith clicks his tongue and turns his eyes back to where he’s making sure the ointment is smeared properly before opening the bandaid. “Just because you’re a Garrison genius doesn’t mean you’ve got the common sense not to cut with the wrong side of the blade. I mean honestly, Matt what were you th–”

“About how excited I am to get you on your knees after we eat?” Matt grins at how quickly Keith’s face goes beet-red at the interruption, and laughs when his partner can do nothing but open and close his mouth in shock. “Come on.” He makes sure the bandage is secure before herding Keith out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen, where Kosmo is Definitely Not staring at the steak left on the counter. “Sit down and let me finish cooking for you.”

Keith does, but keeps his eye carefully on the knife as Matt picks it up. When Matt fondly rolls his eyes, Keith crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m just being aware,” he says.

“As long as it makes you happy,” Matt says. To Kosmo, he whispers, “You go distract him. I’ll give you a tr–”

“Say it and you’re responsible for the chaos,” Keith warns.

“A…t-r-e-a-t?” Matt risks. When Kosmo doesn’t react, he pushes the wolf toward Keith with his foot. “Go by Keith. He’s the best t-r-e-a-t of all. He likes giving you all the attention you’d ever want.” 

Keith fights a smile as Kosmo lays his head across his knees. “You like the attention, don’t deny it.”

“Yeah, it’s one of those things I love about you.” Matt glances back to see another, softer flush spreading across Keith’s cheeks once again. “Don’t ever stop that whole ‘kindness’ thing.”

*

“It’s bad luck to see me right now, you know,” Keith says, flicking his eyes to Matt’s in the full-length mirror ahead of them. “Doesn’t bode well for the future, says Hunk.”

“He should know better than to think that’s going to stop me.” Matt’s arms close around his waist and tug him backwards, ever closer to his warmth. “Besides, I think we know better than to let superstition cloud our truth.”

Keith snorts. “’Our truth’?”

“You know I’m the sappy one,” Matt says. He presses a kiss to the underside of Keith’s jaw and smiles when he catches the flush riding high on his soon-to-be husband’s cheeks. “Can’t fault me for getting into the feelings bucket on our wedding day.”

“Mm, and what would our truth be?” Keith lets himself relax into the strength in those arms, a foundation built on war waged together and more recently, hauling Kosmo around like a child. Matt’s skin heats below his as he presses his forehead to the older man’s cheek and listens to his quickening pulse. He’s always loved how easy it is to get him flustered, and he takes advantage less–though Matt would say  _ much  _ more–than he should.

“That we managed to find each other in this reality and who knows how many others, and I’m not letting that go just because everyone says it’s bad luck to see your spouse before your wedding.”

Spinning in Matt’s arms, Keith laughs and brings his hands to cup his partner’s face. “You’re right. You are a sap.”

“Who else is going to sweeten you up?” Matt asks.

“I think you’re thinking of syrup,” Keith says.

“Sap, syrup…it took work to get me this sweet?” Matt tries.

Keith rolls his eyes fondly and rubs their noses together. “You  _ are  _ work.”

“I am  _ worth it,”  _ Matt says, gesturing grandly to the ceiling. He lets Keith go to open his arms wide and gesture up and down. “I mean, who else is gonna give it to you with this tonight?” Keith crooks an eyebrow, and Matt’s face goes pink. “Oh, no, I know that look.  _ Tonight,  _ Keith.”

“Matt,” Keith purrs. “You can’t just say things like that and expect nothing in return.”

“I can do what I want.” Matt points at Keith, even as Keith draws closer and runs right into the digit.

“I think that’s me, babe.”

“You–” Matt huffs and takes his hand away, carefully evading Keith’s questing fingers. “I mean,  _ yeah.” _

_ “ _ So…” Keith glances at the clock, tallying the minutes. “We have a little time before Krolia and Pidge get here to start in on how we don’t know how to dress ourselves nicely. I say we disrobe and try again after you fu–” He pauses at a noise in the hallway, footsteps coming toward the door. When a knock sounds, both jump apart.

“Who is it?” Matt asks.

“Me, wondering why you’re in  _ Keith’s  _ room,” Hunk says through the wood. “You know what I told you.”

“And we elected to ignore it,” Keith says, clearing his throat when the knob turns. “What’s up?”

“I brought enough cookies for one of you.” 

Matt groans as Hunk walks in, the scent of cinnamon and something unearthly wafting in along with him. “Are you sure there’s not enough for more of us? Those smell really good.”

“Cookies are for people who listen to the rules,” Hunk says, nose in the air. He’d have his arms crossed if he weren’t carrying a plate, Keith’s sure of it. “Now you’re both going to sit here and suffer with me and the cookies.” He sits on the bed and  _ now  _ crosses his arms, looking between the two of them. “You two are really something else.”

“I mean, he’s half Galra,” Matt says.

“And you’re part jackass,” Keith retorts. “Stealing my chance for food.”

“I’ll give you something to eat,” Matt murmurs out of the corner of his mouth, much to Hunk’s dismay.

“I  _ really  _ hope it’s something else than what I think it is. Please tell me it’s something other than what I think it is?”

Keith smirks and opens his mouth, interrupted when Matt beats him to “It’s exactly what you think it is.”

Hunk tosses his hands in the air and nearly upsets the plate of cookies. “You two are on your own for this,” he says. “I told you so, and you elected to ignore me, so now you’re going to have to suffer. Cookie-less. And they’re the good Altean ones Keith likes, too.” He clicks his tongue as he stands, grabbing the plate. When he gets to the door, he shakes his head one last time before disappearing with a wink and quick smile. “Later,” he calls down the hallway. 

With a devious grin, Matt turns toward Keith and traps him against the wall before Keith has time to say  _ Voltron. “ _ What do you say we give in to your demands and just move up wedding night sex to now?”

“Well, normally I’d say yes, but, uh–” Keith tips his head to the side and swallows hard as he nods to where Krolia’s leaning against the doorframe. “Hey, mom.”

“Mo–” Matt whirls around, crushing Keith against the wall as he accidentally steps backward in shock. “Hey, Krolia! You’re early!”

Krolia, true to family form, cocks an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Are you two going to be able to keep your hands off one another during the ceremony, at least?”

“Yes,” Keith says.

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Krolia says with a knowing look. “Just make sure you’re ready when Pidge gets here. You don’t want them walking in on…whatever you’re about to do.”

“All good things, mom,” Keith says.

“I thought I told you not to lie to me,” Krolia says. She makes  _ very  _ sure the door’s shut behind her as she leaves, and both men stare at each other before cracking up.

“‘Whatever you’re about to do,” Matt snorts.

Keith pitches forward to rest his head between Matt’s shoulders, shaking with laughter before turning his partner around to fiddle with where his tie’s been mussed. “She knows exactly what’s going on,” he says. He’s almost got his face straight when Matt leans forward and whispers what he would have done had they had the time.

“Just think of that while we’re up there,” he says as he clears his throat and tugs at Keith’s tie. “And, you know, up until we sneak out of the reception and defile that bed over there.” He tips his head toward the mattress. “Deal?”

“Deal,” Keith says with a smile. “Now go make me yours, Holt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
